legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego Star Wars Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. He or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? Currently active Lego® Star Wars Wiki Administrators are: *Jedimca0 (Sysop, Bureaucrat) *Yoda´s Lightsaber‎k (Sysop), Bureacucrat *Jegory (Sysop) *Emitewiki2 (Sysop) *Count Dooku2012 (Sysop) The following Administrators are currently inactive: *Grubish360 (Sysop, Bureaucrat) *Fell Skyhawk (Sysop) *Jumpy46 (Sysop) What administrators can and can not do. Administrators should never use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes they have with other users; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". an admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and uses them for the benefit of the Lego® Star Wars Wiki community. Dealing with policy violations, settling disputes and dealing with vandalism. While settling disputes it is believed an administrator and regular users should: *Understand both sides of a situation before dispensing his wisdom. Don't just jump into a fight without knowing what it is about, and try not to make a dispute worse. *Always try to be objective and seek fact based information before making decisions, whether small or large. *Realize and understand when you're wrong—don't be afraid to admit it. *Do what you know is right, even if you know others may disagree with you. Don't let others, or the crowd, dictate to you what your opinions should be. *If policies are being violated, write clear and polite warnings to all parties involved in the dispute. While dealing with vandalism or general policy violation it is believed an administrator should: *Write clear and polite warnings. *After multiple violations and warnings, a user should be blocked according to the Blocking policy How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator. For someone to become an administrator, they need to be a trusted member of the Lego® Star Wars Wiki community with a great number of useful contributions. A new Administrator is "elected" by the community using a "request for adminship". Administrators